Sacrificios de Amor
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: Ella dejaría el mundo por él. Él dejaría la eternidad por ella Fic basado en la pelicula City of Angels
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los Power Rangers son propiedad de Disney o Saban

City of Angels es propiedad de Warner Brothers

* * *

**Sacrificios de Amor**

**Por**

**Luthiem Vardamir **

**

* * *

  
**

Una noche en la ciudad de Nueva York todo estaba tranquilo, las vidas de las personas giraban en torno a lo de siempre, el trabajo, la política, la vida en general. Excepto

Por una madre y su hija, quien estaba muy enferma. Una fiebre intensa no la dejaba dormir ni respirar, su madre al borde del pánico no sabia que hacer. Asustada corrió a llenar la tina con agua helada para así poder calmar la temperatura corporal de la niña, quien estaba muy calmada pus un hombre le estaba haciendo compañía desde hace un buen rato.

Cuando el agua helada no hizo efecto y la pequeña solo empeoro, la señora con niña en brazos corrió al hospital más cercano

-¿Desde hace cuánto esta así?- pregunto el doctor

-Hace unos días, no le ha bajado la fiebre- contestó muy preocupada

-¿Ha alucinado? O ¿le ha dicho algo incoherente?-

-No realmente- hizo una pausa-Bueno si me ha dicho que había visto un hombre en su habitación hace rato-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes pequeña te haremos sentir mejor- dijo el doctor en tono tranquilo mirando a la pequeña

-No tienes frío- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, y el hombre de vestiduras oscuras solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, mirándola con mucha tranquilidad

En la sala de traumas todos los doctores intentaron todo lo posible por ayudar a la niña, pero una fuerza mayor la arrastró a su lado, y la pequeña falleció unos minutos después. Su madre lloraba inconsolable se sentía culpable, si tan solo la hubiera llevado antes al hospital, quizás las cosas hubieran tenido un destino diferente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la niña al hombre que la acompañaba

-A casa- respondió él

-¿Puede venir mama?- dijo muy inocentemente

-Temo que eso no es posible-

-Pero ella no lo va a entender- dijo con mucha tristeza

-Algún día lo hará, con el pasar del tiempo y sabrá que estas en un lugar mejor- le tomó la mano a la pequeña y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

-Eric, ahora ¿me dejas hacerte una pregunta?-

-Sí- respondió ella -¿Qué era lo que mas te gustaba?-

-Los pijamas- dijo de inmediato

-¿Pijamas?- pregunto Eric mientras caminaban la fondo del pasillo, y se desvanecían en una luz.

Más tarde Eric estaba centrado en el techo del Rocketfeller Center con su amigo Merrick, ambos llevaban unos diarios azules y los estaban consultando

-Hoy me tocó una niña, y cuando le pregunté me dijo que lo que más le gustaba eran las pijamas-

-¿Pijamas?- pregunto Merrick –Así es pijamas, en especial las que tenían pies- afirmó Eric

-Ella si estaba decidida de lo que amaba- dijo Merrick hubo un silencio

-Me pregunto si podía ser un ángel, nunca se que decirles cuando me lo dicen-

-Simple, la verdad. Que no pueden, los Ángeles no somos humanos nunca lo hemos sido-

-Estaba pensando en hacerla unas alas de papel, para que se sintiera algo mejor. Dijo esperanzado

-Ay Eric no te estreses tanto se le pasara, a todos se les pasa, en fin que le dijiste a la pequeña-

-Pues la verdad- dijo en tono evidente –Y ¿Qué te dijo?-

Eric sonrió antes de responderle a su amigo –Me dijo, que de que servía ser un ángel cuando no puedes sentir el viento-

-Niños- dijo Merrick riendo –Siempre son los más listos-

-Te has preguntado como se siente eso, tocar-

-No-dijo Merrick –Sabes que si lo has hecho- dijo Eric animándolo a hablar

-Esta bien si, pero supongo que es el precio de la eternidad-

-Supongo- dijo Eric aún creyendo que había una manera de poder complacer sus deseos

Esa tarde todos los ángeles se reunieron como lo hacen todos lo días en las orillas de la playa a esperar el crepúsculo, y así escuchar las voces celestiales llamándolos. Eric podía sentir cada vez que escuchaba eso una paz interior, que lo hacia sentir complacido de la labor que hacia. Ya terminado el crepúsculo todos los ángeles se retiraron a responder sus respectivos llamados.

Al día siguiente una joven cirujana se preparaba para asistir a su ajetreado trabajo. Odiaba el tráfico por lo que siempre llegaba en bicicleta, además adoraba como el viento movía sus rubios cabellos, la hacía sentirse viva.

Taylor Earhardt era una joven prodigio cirujana la mejor de su clase y con una actitud que la hacía sobresalir de entre los demás cirujanos del quirófano. Estaba saliendo con Wesley Collins, cirujano igual que ella, sin embargo Taylor sentía que ellos más allá del trabajo no compenetraban en otro sentido.

Ese día realizaría un cirugía de bypass algo muy simple no había razones como tal para creer que algo malo podría pasar. Estaban haciendo la operación con la mayor cautela posible, ya estaban por terminar Taylor simplemente estaba suturando, pero lo que nadie sabia era que Eric estaba observándolo todo desde el otro lado, el paciente mejor conocido como el Sr. Jenkins era su tarea de esa mañana.

Taylor salió del quirófano declarando que ya todo estaba en orden solo debían suturarlo. Afuera estaba llamado por teléfono a Wes para decirle que ya todo estaba en orden

-Doctora- dijo un a enfermera

Adentro el Sr. Jenkins tenía taquicardia, Taylor desesperada abrió nuevamente su pecho, masajeo su corazón, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no tenía señales de vida

-Tay ya basta- imploro su asistente

-¡No! El no ira a ninguna parte- espetó ella mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Eric dejándolo petrificado

Finalmente el paciente falleció y Taylor tuvo que darles la fatal noticia a sus parientes quienes empezaron a llorar desesperados. Ella no pudo seguir en ese lugar y huyó lo mas rápido que pudo, llego hasta las escaleras de emergencia en donde se sentó y comenzó a llorar. Lo que no ella no sabia es que Eric había estado cerca de ella, desde que sintió que lo había visto. Él podía leer sus pensamientos, estaba confundida frustrada y molesta no sabía como algo había salido mal, el se acercó y trato de tocar una de sus lágrimas pero no sintió nada. Taylor si lo había hecho y asustada levanto la cabeza pero ahí no había nadie, o eso era lo que creía

* * *

NA: Review please te dare una caja de galletitas digitales :D


	2. Primer Encuentro

Capítulo II: Primer Encuentro

NA: Dedicado a **LeiaAmidalaSkywalkerNaberrie **y a **Andreina** mi primera seguidora anónima

* * *

Desde ese día Eric había quedado pasmado por Taylor, no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero en parte se debía al miedo que había sentido al creer que ella podía verlo. Ningún otro humano en la plenitud de su vida había sido capaz de hacerlo. Para un ángel que siempre vio a los humanos como criaturas fascinantes, ahora le causaba pánico. Sabía que por más que intentara evadirla, tarde o temprano iría al hospital y se encontraría de nuevo con ella, quería verla. Era tan hermosa, pero más allá de eso había perdido la fe en todo y él quería ayudarla

-¿Por qué tan pensativo de repente?- pregunto Merrick, con una expresión de curiosidad a lo largo de su rostro

-Nada-. Merrick frunció el ceño –Por favor Eric nos conocemos desde…- bromeó –siempre-

Eric sonrió, cerró los ojos e inhaló esperando que así pudiera calmarse su mente –Merrick, ¿alguna vez te han visto?- preguntó

-Solo una vez- contestó –Y no creo que cuente- se frotó las sienes tratando de recordar exactamente lo que había ocurrido –Era una anciana ciega, y mirándome de frente me pidió que le pasara la mostaza-

-¿Qué hiciste-

-Al principio me asuste, pero entendí que no pasaría nada malo- la expresión de Merrick se tornó fría -¿Quién te vio?-

-El otro día en el hospital una doctora me vio, cuando su paciente moría en la camilla, sus ojos me asustaron- explicó acomodando sus manos en su cabello

-No creo que te haya visto, es imposible Eric-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto mirándolo con incredulidad

Merrick suspiró –Sabes que solo te pueden ver- hubo una pausa –Cuando tú lo quieres-

Eric se puso de pie, mirando a lo lejos –Escuchaste- afirmó

Merrick asintió, y a la velocidad del pensamiento ambos desaparecieron. En cosa de nada estaban en la biblioteca del hospital. Caminaban entre las estanterías, miraban algunos libros y de vez en cuando, se acercaban a las personas para escuchar sus pensamientos. Un anciano llamó la atención de Eric, estaba leyendo un libro de Hemingway, un libro que él sabia que ayudaría a alguien más.

Al mismo tiempo, en el hospital Taylor se preparaba para entrar al quirófano luego de su experiencia con su paciente. Se enjabonaba las manos cuando uno de sus compañeros la observaba con una expresión de confusión desde el salón que estaba frente a ella

-Bien ya estoy lista. Empecemos- dijo ella con su característico tono de confianza cuando cruzaba la puerta

Todos sus compañeros la miraron extrañados, al ver esas reacciones ella correspondió las miradas –Marcus ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en un tono molesto al más joven de sus ayudantes

-Doctora lo que sucede es- comenzó a temblar levemente –Esta bien Marcus- interrumpió Wes, lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión

-Pero…- intento refutar Taylor

-Déjalo así- pidió él callándola con la mirada. Taylor salió disparada del quirófano

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó alterada –Tay- comenzó Wes –Acabas de perder a un paciente, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a el quirófano, hasta que estés más calmada-

Ella bajó la mirada –No se de que hablas estoy perfectamente bien- contestó tratando de sonar indiferente ante él

Wes tomo su rostro entre las manos, y la miró muy dulcemente a los ojos –Linda, sólo quiero que te repongas de esto, descansa aunque sea sólo por hoy- Le besó la frente –Hazlo por mí-

-Esta bien- dijo evidentemente molesta

Wes sonrió ampliamente –Gracias-

Taylor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida –Wes, que sea la última vez que me pones en vergüenza ante mi equipo- dijo antes de salir dejando como eco un seco portazo.

Esa noche, comenzando la madrugada Taylor se despertó súbitamente, no había tendido una pesadilla, sólo había perdido el hábito de dormir tanto. Se volteó para ver que las luces rojas de su reloj despertador marcaban las 3:15. Encendió su lámpara en la mesa de noche y se encontró con una sorpresa, un libro, titulado "Paris era una fiesta", su autor Ernest Hemingway. Pensando que era un detalle de su novio Taylor decidió leerlo

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con Wes, y con mucha alegría corrió a abrazarlo

-Gracias- dijo entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de Wes. Él la miro confundido – ¿De qué?- preguntó

-Por el libro- dijo sonriente- No sabía que pensabas de esa manera, me ayudo mucho gracias, de verdad-

-¿Qué libro?- pregunto Wes que se veía aún más confundido con lo que le estaban diciendo

-El que me dejaste, ayer en la mesa de noche- explicó Taylor que ya para ese momento también estaba confundida.

-Tay, aprecio mucho lo que me dices, pero yo no te dejé ningún libro. ¿Podemos hablar después? Debo entrar- dijo Wes separándose de ella

-Claro te veo más tarde- Wes se despidió dándole un corto beso, y corrió al piso de abajo.

Taylor estaba confundida, y no quería lidiar con el ajetreado quirófano que la rodeaba constantemente. Salió de ahí cuando nadie la miraba y se fue al aérea de pediatría, donde siempre se escondía. Al poco tiempo Jen, la encargada de ese sector la encontró en un cuarto con pequeños bebes en incubadoras.

-Wes te está buscando- le dijo

-Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar con el- suspiro y comenzó a acariciar a un bebe en la frente –Debí quedarme con pediatría-.

Ya era de noche en el hospital, no había casi nadie exceptuando a los doctores y enfermeras de turno. Ella se había desviado en un caso de un bebé que no dejaba de llorar y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Caminando por uno de los pasillos, vio a un hombre que tenía ropas oscuras, recostado sobre uno de los muros

-Disculpe, esta buscando su habitación- él continuó de espaldas –No soy un paciente-

-¿Visita a alguien? Si es así, el horario es hasta las 7:30-

-De hecho, sí visito a alguien- se dio la vuelta, y la miró fijamente a los ojos –A ti-

Ella se quedó perpleja, su piel era perfecta, y su mirada tan profunda. Era casi como si la estuviera leyendo cual libro abierto –Llamare a psiquiatría- dijo finalmente mientras se alejaba

El sonrió, dejando ver sus prefectos dientes -¿Estas bien Taylor?- ella se detuvo, su voz era tan pausada que la animaba a hablar

-Como sabes mi nombre- el sonrió de nuevo, y señalo con sus ojos su carnet -Lo leí-

-Pues si estoy, triste, hace poco perdí a un paciente- dijo. No quería responderle a ese extraño sus preguntas, pero Taylor sentía de alguna forma que podría confiar en el.

-No te preocupes, el está bien- le aseguró, ella lo miró duramente -Eso no lo sabes, él estaba completamente solo-

-Te doy mi palabra no estaba solo- se frotó los cabellos -Ahora vete a descansar-

Taylor no sabía que creer de ese sujeto, era tan extraño y parecía necesitar intervención -¿Quién eres?- pregunto

Eric se encogió de hombros -Un simple mensajero-

Taylor arqueo una ceja -No creo que seas de UPS ellos no tienen ese uniforme- dijo con sarcasmo

Eric hizo un gesto, como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada -Soy un mensajero de los cielos, ahora vete estas cansada-

-Una última pregunta- pidió ella

-Dime- Taylor se acerco un poco más -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Eric- Taylor le sonrió -Bien Eric me iré a descansar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, antes de que te vean merodeando por aquí- hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue

Cuando caminaba Taylor no puedo dejar de pensar lo loco que ese hombre estaba -Un mensajero de los cielos- bufó. Justo antes de mirar su carnet que no decía su nombre sino "Dra. Earhardt". Volteó súbitamente, pero Eric ya no estaba

* * *

Review por fis!!!


	3. Momentos Simples

Anres que nada espero que hayan tenido una excelente Navidad, llena de momentos agradables con su familia y amigos. Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, y un propero año 2009.

Luthiem Vardamir

* * *

**Momentos Simples**

-¿Podría decirme quién rentó este libro?- le preguntó Taylor a la recepcionista de la biblioteca.

-Lo lamento pero esa información no se la puedo proporcionar- respondió en un tono indiferente.

Taylor suspiro levemente frustrada -¿Al menos podría decirme, la fecha que fue rentado?- insistió Taylor

-Eso sí podría- contestó, esta vez con un mejor tono de voz.

La información, no había servido de nada, la verdad había sido sacado de la biblioteca el día anterior, el mismo día que lo encontró en su habitación. Confundida y resignada Taylor se dirigió a la sección donde el libro debía estar

-¿Te gusta Hemingway?- preguntó una voz desde la última parte del corredor

Taylor se sobresaltó, era él otra vez, se movía tan sigilosamente con rostro siempre tan calmado. -Eres tú- dijo sonriente - Es la primera vez que lo leo, pero me ha gustado bastante- admitió

Eric sonrió dejando mostrar sus perfectos dientes -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Taylor meditó la pregunta un minuto -Bueno tengo el día libre, podría adelantar mis compras-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó él

En una ocasión normal ella hubiera dicho que no. Es un extraño y la verdad no sabía nada de él, pero esa aura de misterio y paz que mostraba, de una forma u otra la animaba a dejarlo. -Sí- respondió.

Los dos fueron a un pequeño mercado que se encontraba cerca del hospital. Taylor le explico a Eric que le gustaba comprar ahí porque las cosas siempre estaban más frescas, él escucho con mucha atención lo que ella decía, mientras se fascinaba con los colores de las verduras, el aroma de las frutas, y todas las cosas que abundaban sus sentidos en ese instante. Se sentaron en una mesa, Taylor comenzó a detallar una par de peras que había comprado, y sin pensarlo la mordió.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció ella.

Él negó con la cabeza. -¿A qué sabe?- preguntó el. Sus ojos chispeaban de la curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella en un tono levemente ofensivo. Arqueó una ceja -Sabe a pera-

Eric sonrió -No Taylor, como describes **tú** su sabor. Hazlo como Hemingway-

Taylor sonrió, por alguna extraña razón su voz, mirada, y sonrisa hacía que se derritiera por dentro. Cerró los ojos y suspiro -Es dulce, áspera, y se deshace en tu boca como arena-

Eric se acercó más a ella y la miró fijamente -Perfecto-

Más tarde ese día los dos fueron al parque. Taylor dijo que tenía ganas de pasear un rato a Buddy su perro, que para sorpresa de ella adoraba a Eric, sólo jugaba con él, era casi como si se hubiera olvidado de ella. Ni siquiera con Wes era así

-¿Sabes algo Eric? No había podido hablar con alguien así desde hace tanto-

El sonrió -Me alegro de que te sientas cómoda con mi presencia-

Ella se tornó seria -Es más que cómoda, es como si tu presencia me, aliviara- confesó ella tomándole una de sus manos. Eric hubiera deseado más que nada en ese momento poder sentir su mano, pero era como si ahí no hubiera nada. Taylor se percató de lo que había hecho, y rápidamente retiró la mano y se puso de pie.

Eric que no estaba molesto hizo lo mismo -Ya me tengo que ir- dijo él -Me divertí mucho hoy-

Taylor sonrió -También yo, ¿volveré a verte?-

Eric asintió -Puedes verme, porque así lo quieres-


End file.
